


Imprinted

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: A/B/O, Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Wooohoo, continuing my art prompt meme fill with a treat for the awesometastic <b>sinfulslasher</b> who asked for a cover for her <a href="http://gaby-fanfic.livejournal.com/68074.html">Imprinted</a> fic ♥ Hmmmm, there's just nothing better than smexy boys :P I hope you like it, my friend, and that it'll at least temporarily chase away all the evil RL stuff... because boys ♥ :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts).



> A/N: Wooohoo, continuing my art prompt meme fill with a treat for the awesometastic **sinfulslasher** who asked for a cover for her [Imprinted](http://gaby-fanfic.livejournal.com/68074.html) fic ♥ Hmmmm, there's just nothing better than smexy boys :P I hope you like it, my friend, and that it'll at least temporarily chase away all the evil RL stuff... because boys ♥ :P

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jd2z656vqe8fqjx/imprinted.png?dl=0)


End file.
